Tokyo City
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours eté amoureux de Naruto , le meilleur ami d'Itachi son grand frère. Alors comment réagira t-il si lors d'une tragédie il apprend la réciprocité de ses sentiments? NaruSasu.
1. Résumé

La ville de Tokyo

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours eté amoureux de Naruto , le meilleur ami d'Itachi son grand frère.

Alors comment réagira t-il si lors d'une tragédie il apprend la réciprocité de ses sentiments? NaruSasu.

L'inspiration m'est arrivée dans un claquement de doigts et le premier chapitre est en route . Allez feu vert pour les reviews?!


	2. Chapitre 1

Tokyo City

Chapitre 1.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de son frère et fut subjugue par la RARE propreté des lieux - notez bien bien l' ironisme de cette pensée - et en poussant un soupir , il commença a ranger l'appartement douteux de son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Et dire qu'il pensait que Naruto s'aurait canaliser la chose qui lui servait de grand frère , il était cent fois pire ce qui lui fit apparaitre un sourire. Après avoir passe plus d'une demi heure a ranger le salon, la cuisine , les deux salles de bains et la chambre d'Itachi il s'avança vers la chambre de Naruto et commença a ranger. Quelques minutes plus tard son regard deriva sur l'unique photo de la piece qui représentait les parents du blond , sa mere une femme rousse avec des yeux comme deux pierres emeraudes et un homme blond avec deux billes bleus et des cheveux tels un soleil en plein ete, et lui même etant enfant. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était approcher de la photo et caressa du doigt Naruto. Il était tellement absorbe par la photo qu'il ne remarqua pas le poignet s'abaisser et l'entrée de Naruto et une fille aux cheveux roux le fit sursauter. Il crut que la terre c'était dérobée sous ses pieds lorsqu'il cru voir ce spectacle : l'exploration de leur cavite buccale contre le mur. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et il eut comme une balle de baseball dans saa gorge. Neanmoins , la fille avait l'air de le voir puisqu'elle arrêta tant bien que mal Naruto déjà entrain de lui faire un joli sucon au cou sur le cote gauche.

- Qu'est - ce qu'il y a bebe? Fit Naruto d'une voix rauque.

- Derrière toi. Fit elle en pointant Sasuke d'un coup de menton.

Il se retoruna et ecarquilla ses deux diamants en voyant Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

- Desole. Dit precipitament Sasuke en sortant de la piece. Une larme roula et il l'essuya aussi vite qu'il put. En chemin il crut apercevoir son frere et sans une salutation il prit son manteau qu'il avait deposer sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit de l'appartement qui l'etouffait.

Cela faisait cinq , trente ou cinquante minutes qu'il marchait dans la rue mais il ne s'en formalisa pas , son coeur lui faisait mal et il avait une forte envie de pleurer " pathetique " pensa t -il , Naruto ne connaissait pas ses sentiments et c'était normal qu'il soit hetero, il était un bel homme. C'est vrai quoi : ses cheveux blonds comme des bles , ses yeux bleus rieurs, joyeux qui prennait une legere teinte rouge lorsqu'il est en colere - et il l'est rarement -, ses trois fines cicatrices qu'il avait sur chacun de ses deux joues, ses levres charnues... Dieu seul sait combien il aimait cet homme. '' Je n'aurai jamais ma chance avec lui , autant l'oublier'' se dit il. Il continua a se maudir d'etre ne homme jusqu'au moment ou il percuta un torse large .Il essaya de le contournez avec une expression d'excuse mais cet individu n'était apparement pas satisfait :

- Tu devrai faire plus attention poupee. Dit cet energumene en l'attrapant par l'avant bras.

La poigne était brutale , forte et ferme et Sasuke se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir un corps aussi frele qu'androgyne.

- Je...suis vraiment desole ... Bredouilla Sasuke en esperant que ceci marche.

- Tu sais poupee... Commenca l'homme. J'ai un moyen tres efficace pour se faire pardonner. Dit-il en le plaquant plas ventre contre le mur adjacent sois, dis en passant, sombre.

Sasuke se maudit une fois de plus ( nda: arrete sasuke tu n'es pas maudit. Sasuke: tu es sur? Nda: euh...continuons) pour ne jamais assister au entrainement de son frere et Naruto a la boxe lorsqu'ils lui suppliaient presque pour les faire ensemble. Et ne put empecher des larmes monter aux yeux quand il sentit l'erection de l'homme derrière lui contre ses deux monts de chair.

- S'il vous plait ...dis Sasuke ce qui entraina sa fierte dans le trou noir de la galaxie. Un larme coula sur le long de sa joue qui fut aussitôt leche par l'homme derrriere lui , lui qui pensait que sa premiere fois se ferai avec son blond , il commenca a sangloter en pensant a Naruto, lui devrai etre entrain de finir ce qu'il avait commencez...de toute les facons c'était de sa faute tout cela s'il se faisait violer , oui entierement sa faute puis en plus au moins la douleur lui fera au moins perdre quelques peu les pensees et les sentiments qu'il a avec son blond , non qu'il avait avec Naruto. Et c'est sur cette derniere pensee que Sasuke perdu sa virginite.

Naruto a toujours ete quelqu'un de gentil . C'est pour cela que quand Sasuke , le garcon qu'il considerait comme son petit frere fila comme une fusee de sa chambre il delaissa ce qu'il fesait avec cette fille dont il ne connaissait plus le prenom et couru presque au salon ou Itachi l'arreta dans son elan avec une poigne ferme.

'' - Laisse le , il a besoin d'etre seul.

- pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

- Tu connais comment est notre otouto.

- Le fait qu'il ne supporte pas les filles va le tuer un jour...

- Je sais , il ne reste plus qu'il soit gay ou asexue. ''

Et c'est sur cette mini-discussion que Naruto rebroussa chemin pour continuer ce qu'il fesait.

Lorsqu'il se reveilla , la premiere chose qu'il vit était un plafond blanc, etant donne que la vue était le premier sens qu'il retrouva il n'entendit que quelques instants plus tard un bip aigu lui demantront qu'il était sans aucun doute dans une chambre d'hopital.

Il eut un sourire quand il se dit que dans quelques années il sera a la place de ces docteurs imcompetents et que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui sera a sa place. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se rememora aussi le pourquoi il voulait devenir medecin generaliste.

Flash Back ...

Un garcon blond d'une treizaine d'annes s'etala sur le sol après une course effrennee contre son meilleur ami. Il jura entre ses dents et refusa par fierte sans doute de laisser des larmes naitre de ses yeux. Un autre garcon du même age mais brun courrut jusqu'a lui et lui demanda en lui tendant la main.

'' C'est bon Naruto , tu t'es pas fait trop mal?

- Non...

- Tu peux te relever?

- Oui...Non! S'exclama t-il lorsqu'il essaya et echoua. ''

Le brun qui était nul autre qu'Itachi, mit la main du blond sur ses epaules et mit sa maingauche sous l'essaile gauche du blond et le traina jusqu'a son domicile.

- Sasuke ! Cria Itachi en arrivant vers la porte d'entree. Emmene la boite a secours vite!

Sasuke qui ne savait ce qui se passait fit ce que son frere lui dit et faillit tomber evanouit lorsqu'il vit SON blond avec quelques echymoses et blessures. Il desinfecta ses plaies et les banderent en disant a son amoureux:

- Promet moi de faire toujours attention lorsque tu cours et ...

- Je te le promets mon petit Sasuke. Dit le blond en faisant une petite grimace du a la blessure sur son coude. Et si tu veux même continua t-il , tu n'as qu'a devenir medecin pour me soigner touit le temps.

- Alors je deviendrai medecin ! S'exclama le brun de huit avec ses yeux refletant sa determination.

Fin de Flash Back...


End file.
